IDK Title
by SOBQJMV
Summary: Basically Jack goes to the Avengers-verse. More info inside.
1. Prologue

**Jack has his grace and his soul AU, people are trying to kill Jack, slightly-overpowered-in-some-ways Jack, Avengers/Supernatural crossover, pre-Infinity War, I haven't seen Homecoming or any SPN past season 2 yet so this is going off clips and the interweb, Aunt May and MJ know Peter's secret**

**I need lots of comments on what I should change. Also, my stories always start out with lots of hyphens. And sometimes there'll be a period with a lot of ellipsis. **

"Jack- get out of here. They want you dead and they're going to stop at nothing. Open a portal, anywhere, just- save yourself."

"Dean! No, I can't- I can't just leave you here."

"Yes, you can. Go. You have to get out of here. We'll be alright," Dean begged, even as he gasped for air.

"Dean's right," Castiel added as he bent over Dean and Sam. "They'll make it. But if you don't run, we both know they're going to be here soon. Open a portal and get out of here before it's too late."

Jack looked down at himself - his jacket, the one the sheriff had given him when he was just a day old, had bloodstains on the sleeves, and his shirt was in tatters. Focusing, he pictured the shirt mending itself and the blood coming out. Opening his eyes, he turned his attention to a spot on the wall in front of him.

Behind him, Castiel told the brother's to close their eyes. A golden light washed over everything. Outside the abandoned warehouse, animals turned and ran. On the wall, a tear appeared, widening until it was large enough for someone the size of Sam. Jack glanced back at the fathers who raised him one last time… and stepped through.


	2. Chapter 1

****Friday**** ****New York City, New York****

Peter Parker was walking down the street towards his aunt's house (he hadn't been taking the bus lately for reasons the author will not disclose now) when he heard something- a shout, cut off as quickly as it started. Glancing around, he hesitated only a moment before ducking down the alley he thought it came from.

The light was already mostly gone but he still felt uncomfortable in the unnatural glow left behind by… whatever had happened.

At the end of the alley, there was a boy. He appeared maybe a few years older than Peter himself, and he lay unconscious on the ground. There was something that looked like… a tear, hovering behind him, closing on a man's relieved face, which immediately turned to panic as he say Peter. The man opened his mouth- and the tear closed.

Making a split-second decision, he slung off his backpack. Taking one more glance at the still-not-awake boy, he called Aunt May.

Peter stood up as his aunt came into the room.

She shook her head. "Nothing. No matches for facial recognition or fingerprints. There's no record of his existence whatsoever."

"Is he still asleep?"

"Just woke up. They're asking him questions. Name, birthday. There's no record of his family either, it seems."

"So…"

"I offered to adopt him."

Peter's jaw dropped. "You did _what?_"

"I offered to adopt him. I'll fill out the forms as soon as they print them. We have enough room, and your school has agreed to take him."

"Well… what's his name?"

"Jack Kline. He isn't sure of his age, so he'll just be placed in your grade."

"He looks older than me."

"I know, but this way you guys will get to know each other better. Besides, he hasn't been to school before, so he won't be as far behind as he would be in a higher grade." Her expression softened. "It'll be fine."

"Alright…" he muttered.

This author doesn't know anything about the adoption process, so Jack moved in three days later.


	3. Chapter 2

Monday

Peter walked Jack to the office. The boy was openly staring at everything.

Peter was incredibly uncomfortable with all of this.

He knocked, and Principal Morita opened the door.

The principal looked at both of them, his eyes settling on Jack. "I suppose you're Jack. Come in."

Jack glanced over at Peter, as if for confirmation.

He gestured for him to go in.

The door closed, leaving Peter standing there. He stood a moment longer, then turned and headed for his locker.

At his locker, he felt rather than saw Ned come up behind him.

"Morning Ned."

"Hey Peter, did you hear about the new kid?"

Closing his locker, he turned toward his friend. "Yeah. Jack. My aunt adopted him."

"What?!"

"Yeah. It was weird. He just sort of… appeared out of nowhere. And what's more, there's no record of him whatsoever. We don't even know how old he is-- they just put him in Sophomore year." **(Also, just to help the author, Peter, Ned, MJ, Jack, and Flash will all have the same classes, and because I know next to nothing about high school, classes are: Homeroom, Math, English, Science, History, Gym, in that order.)**

Glancing around, Ned lowered his voice. "Do you think he's an alien?"

"What? No…" Peter trailed off. Now that Ned had suggested it, he couldn't help but see how that would make sense. "Actually… that would explain a lot… But he's not an alien."

Ned groaned.

"But there are some--" He was cut off by the bell. "I'll tell you later."

"Hello Peter," a voice said as he sat down at his usual table at lunch.

"Hey MJ," he replied. The morning had been mostly uneventful-- Jack politely (albeit awkwardly) introduced himself in every class, Flash teased all four of them relentlessly, and Jack tried his best in the classes. He did alright in English but was definitely behind in Math. After lunch they had Science, History, and Gym.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Flash, who came over about the same time as Ned and Jack.

"Looks like the losers got a new friend," Flash mocked.

MJ's expression was one of disgust.

Jack placed a hand on Ned's shoulder as he moved to retort, shocking the other boy.

"Just ignore him," the golden-eyed boy said quietly.

That was the first time Peter had noticed Jack's eyes. He'd been either with Ned or running around as Spider-Man over most of the weekend, so he hadn't really spent any time with him before today. Still, it seemed he would have noticed his eyes, the gold was a color that couldn't possibly be natural, but maybe it was.

"Who's your boyfriend, Ned? I should've realized you're all a bunch of {insert mean word for gay that should never be used}."

He never saw it coming. One minute Flash was talking, the next he was trying to stop his nose from bleeding.

Jack glared at him. "Don't use that word again. Especially not as an insult." Wiping the blood off his knuckles, he turned and walked away, leaving the entire cafeteria staring in his wake.


	4. Chapter 3

Jack didn't show up again until History. The current unit was Christianity, which he seemed relatively intrigued by, if not confused at times. The class passed rather quickly, and before they knew it they were in the gym.

This was where things got complicated. Although both Peter and Jack were strong, they both had to make sure it looked like the exercise tired them.

Because the author knows nothing about exercise or how to continue this story, she would really like help. Please comment help.

It started out relatively simple: sit-ups. After watching what everyone else did, Jack managed to mimick their displeasure, as did Peter. They were to do fifteen of these and then jog around the edge of the gym. Nothing too hard, luckily (totally not the author not wanting to write about exercising).

Neither spoke as they walked home. It was not until they were a block away (from home) that Peter spoke. "I'm going to drop off my stuff and then head out."

Jack nodded beside him. "Alright."

"You gonna be alright on your own?"

Jack blinked and looked up. "Yeah."

Peter didn't quite believe him, but he shrugged it off. "Yeah, sorry. I don't really have any practice being a sibling."

Jack stopped walking and turned to face him.

Peter stopped as well.

"It's fine. You're doing your best."

Peter smiled a little.

Both turned back to where they were going and walked the rest of the way home.


	5. Chapter 4

The rest of the week passed in a blur, and before they knew it, it was Saturday. After breakfast, Peter headed out for his "Stark Internship". Jack went to his room and opened up the laptop May had given him. He'd finished his homework over the week (after all, he hardly ever slept, so he had plenty of time) and now he planned to look for any hunts in the area. He knew it was unlikely he would find any, but he desperately needed that sense of familiarity.

Three hours later, and he had found none of that. What he had found was a network of sex traffickers and rapists, which is basically the same as finding a nest of monsters.

Searching through his dresser, he found a couple of angel blades and a knife, all three of which he had managed to smuggle in. After a moment of indecision, he grabbed an angel blade and the knife, sliding them into his pocket for lack of other sheath.

Then he was gone.

Deciding it would be a better idea if he remained anonymous, he pulled his hood on and lowered his head to an angle that would make his face less visible. He was already certain of where their headquarters was, after snooping in multiple online chat rooms and even going so far as to interact with a few members.

It seemed they were expecting him.

Spider-Man would not usually have followed him, but he recognized the jacket immediately. The way that Jack had appeared out of nowhere, and the way he held himself, as if anticipating a fight, just screamed "trouble".

When the other boy stopped, Peter took the opportunity to flip down beside him. Hesitantly, he placed a hand on the other's shoulder. When Jack gave no reaction, he spoke.

"What are you doing?"

"The world needs to be rid of them," he said, in a rather monotonous voice that made Peter flinch.

"Jack?"

He shuddered. "I can't stop. I have to kill them. And they deserve it- that building is full of sex traffickers and rapists, yet you expect me to allow them to live?"

Peter stood still. Then, quietly, "Alright."

10:00 p.m.

A sound came from the hall. Footsteps. Peter was awoken with the sense that something bad was going to happen. He ran into the hallway, and, seeing a light from the bathroom, headed there.

Jack stood before the mirror, a knife in his hand, stabbing his chest, over, and over, but there was never any blood. Growling in frustration, he traded it out for a different knife, he moved to try again.

Sensing that, for whatever reason, this knife would do damage, Peter dashed through the door and snatched the knife out of his hand.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

The golden-eyed boy looked at him. "I'm a monster," he said quietly, "I killed them."

"A monster wouldn't care if they killed someone."

Jack looked up at him. He was silent for a moment. Then he asked, "What can make a killer be considered a hero?"

Peter was surprised by the question. "Well, I guess if they had good intentions when killing them, like if they saved someone by doing it. Or if they made the decision to stop killing and helped people instead."

Jack looked at him with something similar to respect, then picked up his weapons and headed to his room. Peter followed.

"Well, I guess you know I'm Spider-Man."

Jack smiled slightly. "And I suppose you know some things about me, too."

"Only that you can apparently teleport, you have experience killing people, and that knife doesn't hurt you but the other one does."

"The good thing is that I'm pretty sure I have the only weapons of that material in this world."

"This is so weird."

"Look, it's late, you should go back to sleep."

He sighed. "Okay, but I'm taking your weapons."

Jack's easy smile vanished. "Why?"

"So you don't kill yourself while I'm asleep."

Relaxing just a little, he handed them over. "Don't lose them."

"I'll be careful," Peter said, standing up. He left the room smiling.

Jack settled in to read.


	6. Chapter 5

Sunday passed without incident, although that was probably because they were avoiding each other. But now it was Monday, meaning six hours in the same room. (Since the author's class does nothing in homeroom except hang out, that's gonna be what they do for the first half hour of school).

Peter and Jack walked into their homeroom class, ignoring the jeers thrown at them by Flash and his cronies, and took their seats (Jack and MJ next to each other, Peter and Need behind them).

"Jack knows," Peter said quietly.

MJ continued to read.

"What are you reading?" Jack asked her.

"Stephen King's _The Stand_," she replied. The author's friend is reading this book.

"Is it good?"

"I wouldn't be reading it if it wasn't," she replied with a small grin.

Jack smiled back. The author doesn't ship it, this is just how it seems they'd interact.

They were all quiet (author's auto-suggest wanted to say "They were all gay") for a moment as conversations went on around them.

Then MJ spoke up. "Why'd you get so defensive last week?"

Jack seemed to think for a moment before speaking. (This is where the author reveals some of their ships: Claire x Kaia, Alex x Patience, Jody x Donna.) "I have a half-sister (Claire) who's dating a girl (Kaia), and my half-sister's got an adoptive sister (Alex) who's also dating a girl (Patience), and they were both adopted by a woman (Jody) who's dating a woman (Donna). And another woman (Charlie) who was almost a sister to the brothers who raised me (Sam and Dean) was lesbian and proud. So I was defending my family."

Peter mentally filed that away into "Things about Jack".

"Why aren't you with any of them?" Ned asked.

Jack looked down at his hands. Quietly, he answered, "I don't know how to get to them."

The rest of the day gave Peter no new answers about Jack's past. After school, he got a call from Mr. Stark as they walked home.

"Hey Mr. Stark."

"Peter, I have footage of the boy who now lives with you massacring a warehouse full of people."

Peter stopped walking.

"With a bit of research, the police have come to the understanding that they were rapists and sex traffickers."

He spoke quietly when he replied. "That's what he told me."

Tony was startled, but quickly covered it up and continued, "It's worrying to know that you sleep under the same roof as someone who kills without batting an eye -- especially since the camera footage shows him using what appears to be magic."

"Wait… how did you know it was him?"

A sigh came through the speaker. "The killer had glowing golden eyes. That's not exactly a common eye color."

"Peter felt the urge to defend Jack. "Well it's not as if he didn't feel guilty."

"Oh?"

He hesitated, then plowed on. "He tried to kill himself that night."

"What?!"

"He said he was a killer, a monster. I tried to comfort him and get him to stop."

"I think I'll stop by and try to talk to him."

"Alright," Peter replied, dubious, "but I don't think he'll tell you much."


	7. Chapter 6

Tuesday

3:30 p.m. (one hour after dismissal)

Jack sat in a chair, browsing through the laptop on the desk, looking for something, anything. A long knife lay across his lap. He had cleaned it off after Saturday's events. A notebook was next to the laptop, open and covered in scribbled notes, many of them crossed out.

He slowed in his search as he felt someone approach. Without turning, he spoke.

"Who are you?"

The figure stepped through the doorway. "I'm Tony Stark."

"Why are you here?" As he spoke, Jack slipped the knife into his hand, ready for a fight, if the need came.

Tony spotted the movement. "You know, I almost didn't catch that. You seem to be well trained."

"Why are you here?" he repeated.

"I just want to ask a few questions. As I said, you seem well trained."

"Only two and a half years."

"Who were you trained by?"

"Multiple people, many with over twenty years of training and experience." 

"Peter told me you probably wouldn't answer my questions. It seems he was incorrect."

Jack was now fully facing him. "It depends on the questions."

"Can you explain your unique eye color?"

"I don't particularly know myself."

"What about your parentage?"

"It's complicated."

"Why did May adopt you?"

This question surprised him. "I'm an orphan, nowhere to go, I suppose she felt sorry for me."

"What about your name?"

Jack was confused. "You already know my name."

Tony held up a paper. "These symbols were found in the same alley as you. What do they mean?"

Jack leaned forward. His eyes glowed, and he spoke. "That's Enochian (symbols, not letters, it makes more sense with symbols). There's symbols for protection and-" he broke off. "How did those get there?"

The kid was genuinely worried. Tony had assumed he had written them, but it seemed he hadn't. "I thought you wrote them. You were going to say something else about them?"

"That one," Jack said, pointing at one, "means avenger. And right there… that's a friend's signature. He wanted me to see them. I don't know how he did it, but…" he trailed off.

"Well, I guess you're in luck: I'm an Avenger. So is Peter. And if you're looking to join!..."

"Maybe later," Jack said quietly, staring at the photo.

The symbols were drawn by Cas because he realized what world that was and that Jack should go to the Avengers. He did something to make them show up there, the author doesn't know what.


	8. Chapter 7

"Looks like the pirate's been cryin'," Flash sneered, having seen the red rims around Jack's eyes.

"Pirate?" Peter asked.

"Pirates are dumb and they like gold, he's dumb with gold eyes."

He sighed.

"Only reason a person shouldn't cry is if they're dead, and that's only because the dead can't cry." Jack glanced up at him. "No one told you that?"

"Why were you crying?" Peter asked him.

"I'll tell you later."

He never go the chance to, however, because at that point, a bunch of kids ran in screaming and crying about how their teacher's eyes had turned solid black and she was trying to hurt them.

Peter and Jack both ran from the room.

"I need you to get paint," Jack ordered, running in the direction the kids had come from.

Peter ran the other way, unquestioning. Jack seemed to know how to handle this.

Pulling a knife from Chuck-knows-where, the Nephilim ducked into the classroom.

"So it's true," a voice said. The demon stood in the far corner of the classroom. "I'd heard there was a Nephilim here. Came through a portal. You certainly don't look like much."

Jack faced him, his golden eyes cold as he assessed the best way to do this.

The demon appeared a lot more frightened now that it had seen his eyes. "So the old legends are true."

Jack narrowed his eyes. "What legends?"

"About the golden-eyed - you really haven't heard?"

"I haven't exactly made a point of hanging around with demons."

"You're supposed to save us."

"From who?"

"From-" It was cut off as Peter entered.

"Sorry it took me a while," the boy panted.

"I don't think the paint will be necessary," Jack told him.

"Oh, come on," Peter muttered.

Still focused on the demon, Jack continued. "You leave willingly, and we'll talk more later. What do you say?"

"Fine by me," it replied, and a cloud of black smoke broke free, exiting through the woman's mouth.

"What just happened?" Peter asked.

"You should head back to class, I'll put away the paint." With that, he vanished.

"So, are you going to explain what happened?"

Jack had sighed. "See if your friends can come over, then we'll talk."

Now they were at home, in Jack's room. MJ lay on his bed reading, with Peter and Ned sitting at the foot of it, their legs dangling. Jack sat in his chair with it turned toward them. In his hand were three matching necklaces.

"I need you to wear these." The others took them hesitantly. "Don't ever take them off, or what happened with that teacher could happen to you."

Peter and Ned put theirs on almost immediately, but MJ took a moment to look at hers.

"A flaming pentagram. What exactly is this supposed to do?"

Jack smiled a little bit. "Contrary to popular belief, pentagrams ward off demons. That's an anti-possession charm." He pulled down his sleeve to show that he wore one on his wrist. (Remember, the tattoo didn't work on him, so he has to use a bracelet.) "Tattoos are better, since they're harder to get off, but these work well enough."

"Are you insane?" Ned asked his voice getting a little higher-pitched.

Jack fixed him with his steady gaze, making the other boy squirm. "No. But as they say, ignorance is bliss. Try to avoid telling anyone what I'm about to tell you.

"You know my name. I'm Jack Kline. My mother was Kelly Kline, and my father… my father was Lucifer." He paused for a moment. "When my mother realized she was pregnant with Lucifer's child, she tried to kill herself. I brought her back to life, even though I wasn't even fully alive myself yet. Castiel would visit sometimes - he was my father's brother, and my mother's friend. I saw everything that she saw." He took a breath.

"Castiel died to protect me, around the same time my mother died giving birth to me. I was confused. I couldn't find Cas and there were strangers in the house. I ran away, but they found me. They told me who my father was. They told me that the father I had chosen was dead.

"They took care of me. Dean didn't want to trust me at first. I met Kaia. I think I scared her, but I knew so little I didn't know what to do. In a moment of panic, I brought Cas back to life. I'm still not certain how I did it. I found Sam and Dean's mom, and Kaia and I opened a portal so we could save her. We ended up bringing two people back with us because that world was dying. Maggie stayed with us and Charlie went off to make a new life for herself.

"I met Jody and her adoptive daughters- Claire and Alex. I learned that Claire is Cas's vessel's daughter, making her sort-of my sister. Claire and Kaia started dating before too long, and Alex began dating a psychic named Patience.

"Dean had gotten a call from Rowena, a witch whose son had been a friend of his, saying that we needed to get out of there. Maggie, Patience, Mary, and Kaia left with Jody and her daughters. We went another way. But they found us- I still don't know who they are -and Dean told me to open a portal and get out of there, they would be fine." He seemed to be finished.

"And that's how you wound up here?" Ned asked.

Jack nodded.

Peter spoke up. "When I found you, there was a sort of, well, it seemed like a tear in reality, and a couple of men on the other side. That was the portal, wasn't it." He wasn't really asking.

Jack nodded again.

In another room, Tony Stark was left to ponder over what he had just heard.

**Ok, so this chapter sort of ran away from me. Anyone have any idea who Jack's gonna save the demons from, or if it's just the demons or everyone including the demons, or anything really cuz I got nothing.**


	9. Chapter 8 (Short Filler)

**A filler chapter from a writer's block day.**

It had been rather difficult to slip in a bug somewhere, but he had managed to do it all the same. Now he was left to wonder if this kid was a nutjob or the real thing. Listening, the kid had seemed fully convinced this was the truth. But there was no way…

Of course, he knew it wasn't that far out there, but still, his story was a little _too _weird.

He'd have to find an opportunity to ask him about it in person. It was easier to tell when someone was lying in person. Right?


	10. Chapter 9

It was dark when Tony reached the building. The quarter moon was partially obscured by dark clouds, giving the sky an eerie look. He tried to walk as quietly as possible, but he had the feeling it wouldn't do much good.

He had a key to the place, so he unlocked the door and slipped in uninvited. When he turned back away from closing the door, there were two boys looking at him.

He forced a laugh. "Just who I wanted to see!"

Peter pulled something from his pocket and held it up. The bug. He should've known one of them would find it.

"You said you wouldn't spy on my family."

Tony stumbled, but recovered quickly. "Technically he isn't your family, so-"

"That's not what the adoption forms said."

Jack remained quiet, watching the confrontation.

Tony decided to direct his attention at the newer boy. "Hey, Jack, you mind helping a man out?"

"Sure," he replied, but his expression-

"Ow!" Tony exclaimed as Jack landed an uppercut to his jaw. "What was that for?"

"Mostly for putting your nose in places where it doesn't belong."

Peter gave a little laugh.

"Mostly?" Stark wondered what other reason he could have.

"And for just being a jerk."

He was perplexed. "I haven't been a jerk to you."

"Not me, but I know how to tell if someone's going to act like a jerk."

"Brick," he muttered under his breath (The reader knows what the author means).

For a moment, Jack looked surprised, but he covered it up.

"So," Tony began, "If we're done now, I wanted to ask some questions about what I overheard."

The response was immediate. "No."

He was taken aback. "What?"

"I'm not going to answer your questions because we have a more pressing matter."

This is the point where the story decides to derail itself from its original path. If the reader doesn't like where it goes now, they have the author's permission to leave.

Peter was as surprised as Tony.

Jack addressed Peter. "Your mother died in a fire when you were six months old."

"Yeah. So?"

"It looked like it had started in your nursery. And before that, there were other signs, I'm sure."

"What are you talking about?" Stark demanded.

"It fit a pattern that I've only seen in records, and Sam and Dean's stories. I talked with that demon," he continued, this time directed at Peter solely, "and although Azazel, the demon who followed that pattern, never existed in this world, there are signs that a portal was opened at some point, I don't know how, that your aunt and you came through. (The author is fairly sure it was Gabriel's doing.) I don't know where records of your existence prior to that came from, but what is known of the time before that comes from what your aunt told the authorities." (The timeline fits alright if time passes the same in both worlds, and if Peter was one of Az's last)

"So, what you're saying is that you think I'm from another world."

"I think you're from my world."

"And that my mom was killed by a demon."

Jack nodded. "Azazel. He killed Sam and Dean's mom the same way. There were others too, but he didn't always use the same pattern, to make it harder for hunters to find the kids."

"The kids? Hunters? What-"

"Before the mother died, or simply before the child reached six months, he would feed the son or daughter his blood."

"What? That's gross. You don't really think-"

"It would make the child part demon. And on one specific day, I don't know why he picked the day he did, their abilities started showing. There were kids who could influence other people's decisions, kids with telekinesis, kids with visions of the future. It got to the point where Sam was exorcising demons with his mind. Then he would start to visit them in their dreams, convince them to kill people. Sam's the only one still alive. And, you."

"Then why has none of that happened to me?"

"I suppose it's because you're in this world, and he can't reach you."

Tony Stark was really worried now. "C'mon Parker, and you actually believe him?"

Peter looked at him. "I think he's fully convinced it's the truth."


	11. Chapter 10

It was Saturday now. Jack sat at the kitchen counter, a sketchbook and pencils before him. He seemed fully engrossed in what he was doing as May leaned over him. An incredibly detailed drawing of a man in a trenchcoat stared back at her. Currently he was focused on perfecting the rough outline of (somewhat tattered) wings spread behind him.

"Who's that?" she asked him.

He didn't startle, he seemed to know she'd been standing behind him. "Castiel. He's my father."

She smiled a little. "Is this your first in that sketchbook?"

"Yeah." His focus didn't leave the page.

Seeing that he didn't want to talk, she left him alone.

It was nearly half an hour later when Peter came in with the worst bedhead most people would ever see.

"Hey Aunt May. Hey Jack," he mumbled as he trudged over to the counter, taking a seat beside Jack. The nephilim had finished Castiel and was now beginning on a woman. "Who're you drawing?"

Jack glanced up at him, then back down. "My mom."

Peter nodded, then went back to poking at his cereal with his spoon.

May sighed as she walked over. "Peter, eat your breakfast."

He groaned, but slowly obliged.

She laughed a little, then glancing at the time, gave him a little peck on the cheek and headed out the door, calling "Work stuff" over her shoulder.

"Ow!" Claire shrieked as she fell to the ground. She glanced around. "How did I get here?" The last thing she remembered was walking to the park with Kaia… Kaia! She began to pull herself up, but tripped as soon as she stood, landing on her sore arm.

"Claire?"

"Kaia!"

"Where are we?"

"I don't.. Know." Sitting, she looked around the alley they had wound up in. Glancing at the wall, she was startled. Right there, sitting and sketching just on the other side of the window was Jack. Leaping up, she ran to the door to the building. She knew Kaia was following her.

Skidding to a halt, she knocked on the door.

A boy opened it.

"Excuse me, but I thought I saw J- my brother in here."

The boy was confused but shouted back into the house. "Hey, Jack, there's a girl here saying you're her brother."

And then he was there, in the same jacket he had been wearing when they met, and he was hugging her, and she was hugging him back. Then he was hugging Kaia and they were crying and through her sobs, she managed to choke out, "We thought we'd never see you again."

And the joy was gone, now he was just sad. "They're going to worry. How did you get here?"

"We don't really know," Kaia told him quietly.

He sighed, and gestured for them to come in.

Peter was the only one who saw Jack's sketchbook laying open on a drawing of the two girls, holding hands and walking down the street.

Not much had happened since he was gone. Mary, Maggie, Sam, Dean, Cas, and Rowena were staying in the bunker. Patience, Kaia, and Donna were staying with Jody, Claire, and Alex. Alex had gotten a job working as a nurse, and they were all grieving his "loss".

"Cas knows I'm alive."

"He knows you _were _alive. He doesn't know if you still are, or if you'll be able to get back."

Peter came in then. "I called Aunt May. She's making arrangements to adopt Claire and to have Kaia stay here as well."

Claire gave him a grateful look and Kaia thanked them.

"We're just hoping that no one finds your sudden appearances too strange. The last thing we need is people asking questions about where you came from."

The girls smiled.

"Probably won't be long before Mr. Stark shows up with more questions," Peter added, looking at Jack.

He smiled. "I'll just tell him Claire is my half-sister and Kaia's her girlfriend. It's the truth." He hated lying, so he would try to be as truthful as possible without revealing too much.

"He's going to keep pressing you until he gets more answers."

"I won't give him them."

"You know that won't stop him."

Jack sighed. "I'll tell him what is necessary, when it's necessary, and that is not now. Besides, he already knows plenty from the bugs."

"There are bugs in the house?" Kaia interjected.

"Not anymore," Peter assured her.

"Who was it?" Claire asked, worried.

"A guy that I know… he didn't trust Jack. We didn't find the bugs until after an important conversation- which he heard all of."

"And you're certain there are none left?"

"We checked thoroughly."

Both girls relaxed a bit.

"What about rooms?" Claire asked.

"We had two guest rooms, but Jack's in one. Guess you'll have to share, if that's alright."

Kaia giggled.

"_But _my aunt doesn't want any _stuff _going on in there."

They glanced at each other. "We won't," they chorused, then broke out into laughter.


	12. Chapter 11

Here was what had been the first challenge of this world for Jack: school. Luckily for them, Claire and Kaia had both attended school before, so they were prepared. But not for this.

7:40 a.m.

School starts. They're all in the same room. Kaia sits behind Jack, Claire sits behind Peter.

8:30 a.m.

The lockdown warning goes off as they walk to their next class. They quickly duck into the nearest room: the library.

8:32 a.m.

It's been announced that there's an armed intruder in the building. He's headed straight for the library.

8:33 a.m.

They've barricaded the door with tables and chairs. Peter has now changed into his Spider-suit.

8:34 a.m.

Jack palms a knife. Claire and Kaia follow suit. MJ realizes what all of them forgot.

"There's a back door."

8:34:30

They're running for the back door. The only other person in the room is the librarian. She's hiding and therefore doesn't see Spider-Man and two armed teens run by.

8:35

Ned lets out a small shriek. The others stop.

The intruder is holding against his forehead.

Jack might've been able to do something, but it's too risky, someone else could've gotten hurt.

8:36

They're herded out at gunpoint. They're relieved, somehow. _Us, not them._

8:37

They're loaded into an inconspicuous navy-gray van. They're a little tightly packed, but they all fit. Their knives have been confiscated, and Peter hasn't been suited up since the library.

8:40

They're blindfolded and unloaded from the van.

8:42

They can see now-not that there's anything to see. It's a nondescript room, probably used solely for holding and interrogating captives.

8:44

Their captors turn off the lights. Ned and MJ clutch Peter's hands (unintentionally, of course), and Kaia grips Claire's arm.

"We only meant to grab the Spider, but the more, the better." The voice came from over a speaker, amd sounded automated.

"What do you want with us?" Claire demanded to know.

"Tony Stark cares about the little Spider, as much as he tries to hide it."

"Ransom?" Peter asked.

Jack spoke up. "No. A trap."

"Smart kid, huh? Yeah, it's a trap. Iron Man comes rushing in to save you- only, he won't leave. And then we'll be free to do our business without such interruptions."

The two girls glanced at each other. "Iron Man?" Kaia mouthed.

Claire didn't give any response. It would make sense, they had seen Peter's spider-suit. But the existence of superheroes meant that this world was probably just as dangerous as the one they'd left behind.


	13. Chapter 12

Tony had just finished his lunch when the call came in. He rushed to the table, where his laptop was open with an "Incoming Call" alert on it. Pressing accept, his breath caught in his throat as the camera footage filled the screen.

Six kids- three girls, three boys. MJ, Ned, Peter, Jack, and two girls he didn't recognize. An automated voice began to speak over the video. "If you want them out alive, you'll meet us in Central Park by the obelisk tomorrow at 8. If you don't show… well. How 'bout a little example." An armed gunman appeared at the corner of the screen. He raised his gun… and fired.

In the room, Claire gripped her shoulder, fighting back a scream. Kaia wrapped her arms around her, holding her, rocking her slightly. Jack jumped to his feet, ready to make the shooter pay. Claire grabbed him with her uninjured arm. "Don't," she choked out.

The image froze, and Tony sat frozen, staring at the six. They had all looked so strong a moment before, but now… they seemed to have lost hope, or at least some of it. He didn't know the two girls, but he could tell they knew the others they were trapped with.

"If you don't show, next time there'll only be five crying."

He understood. He would go to the obelisk- but he would also figure out where they were so someone could be there to help if something happened. He was already working to figure it out right now as the call ended. He just had to do one thing. He picked up his phone and called May Parker.

May paced back and forth across the room. She'd called MJ and Ned's parents and told them they were staying the night with her kids, and almost called the school before remembering it was Friday.

Now she allowed herself to worry.

She realized that she had begun to think of them as her children, even the newest arrivals, and smiled a little to herself.

She sat down at the corner and flipped through Jack's sketchbook. He'd written their names in the corner: Castiel. Kelly. Sam and Dean. Claire and Kaia. Alex and Patience. Jody and Donna. Mary and John. Bobby. Charlie. Maggie. That-one-shapeshifter-whose-name-the-author-doesn't-remember.

Her breath caught in her throat as she turned to the next page. May, Peter, Ned, and MJ. The sketch was beautifully accurate, if a little rough- it was incomplete.

She went to bed early that night, hoping with all her being that Tony Stark would be able to save her children.

**Ay I made a new Discord server for appreciating Nico di Angelo. Please join, and feel free to share!**

/9uvuVxv


	14. Chapter 13

The six captives huddled in the corner of their cell. It was decided that the safest thing to do was ask for tweezers and maybe something to prevent infection. Their captors had agreed, and Peter was now attempting to remove the bullet.

"You think Mr. Stark will meet them at the location or come here?" Ned asked Peter.

Keeping his focus on the task at hand, Peter replied that, either way, he would probably be captured. "They might release us then, but we'll be gone before they get the chance. It should be about 7 a.m., we don't have much time." They'd heard the Voice as it talked to Tony.

Claire cried out as Peter gripped the tweezers and pulled. He dropped the tweezers (with the bloody bullet still in their grip) on the tray they'd been provided. He turned to Jack and gave him a nod.

The others carefully positioned themselves to block the cameras' view as he crouched next to her. His golden eyes glowed as he placed two fingers on her forehead. A moment passed.

"Done."

Peter and MJ jumped up, each holding a wet wipe soaked in antiseptic and quickly covered the camera nearest them (the ones facing the wall the door was on). All six rushed for the door, which Jack slammed open, but at the last moment they ducked into a corner next to it where they (hopefully) wouldn't be seen from the hall. Sure enough, seconds later a crew of guards ran by, casting only a momentary glance at the door.

When their footsteps had faded away, Jack stuck his head out the door and glanced both ways, like someone looking before crossing the street. Gesturing for the others, he ducked out and took off in the opposite direction of where the guards had disappeared. They slowed to a halt at a turn. No one in the hall. No conveniently marked exit either, unfortunately, but they plowed on. Eventually they had come to what appeared to be an office. It was empty, but their main focus was the window.

The glass was rather thin, and one punch from the nephilim was all it took for it to shatter. They climbed onto the wrap-around desk one at a time, Jack helping them down from where he had positioned himself outside. As soon as everyone was down, they took off into the morning, the sun only just peeking over the horizon behind them as they vanished into the still-dark city.

_Time skip haha_

The building they'd been contained in wasn't too far from Central Park, luckily, and they arrived to see Tony Stark's car making a turn. Seeing them, he slammed on the brakes immediately, angering the driver behind him, and threw open the car door and ran across the street to them, not even looking to see if it was safe. He wasted no time on greetings.

"How did you get out? Actually, scratch that, _how did your shoulder heal?_"

Claire squirmed, and Kaia spoke for her. "We asked for supplies to treat the wound. Peter pulled out the bullet with tweezers after Jack used them to pick the lock."

That didn't explain everything, but he moved on. "I did some research, and it seems the building you were in belongs to some men who had been profiting from a smuggling ring I busted up recently. Speaking of which-" he cut himself off. "Nat's there right now to try to bust you guys out. Sorry, hang out-" he pulled out his phone and made a call. [Into the phone]: "Widow, pull out, they escaped."

"How's your shoulder?" Ned asked Claire, trying to break the silence.

"Just like normal. Thanks, Jack," she added.

He smiled in response.

Tony hung up and looked over at them. "So. Care to explain the shoulder?"

"Is it alright if I say no?" Claire asked.

He sighed, but nodded. "I figured you might say that. What are your names, by the way?"

"I'm Claire. This is Kaia" -she gestured to her- "I'm Jack's half-sister."

He was a bit surprised by this, but nodded anyway. "Now, I'll be taking all of you home."

At the obelisk, the men who had been waiting gave up and left.


	15. Chapter 14

**I messed up posting this. Here's it fixed.**

"We've got a problem."

Peter's statement brought everyone running into the room. It was amazing that it was only yesterday that they had found themselves being held as prisoners, as everything seemed to be perfectly normal now.

Not everything was as it seemed.

Peter had been watching a news report, and it seemed they were going to be in trouble. Footage of Jack punching through the glass replayed over and over on the screen, accompanied by a voiceover which referred to them as "supernatural terrorists". Luckily none of the cameras (outside of their room, since none of their captors wanted anyone to know they were prisoners) had caught their faces, but they knew it wouldn't be long before the police started cheering for fingerprints. There would be no getting out of this one.

A young woman bent over a table in a lab. Her name is inconsequential (although it may be known later), only her findings are of current significance. Before her were the results of the tests she had done on hair left at the crime scene.

The fingerprints had been worryingly unhelpful, as only three of the six sets left by the intruders had found matches.

Peter Parker.

Michelle Jones.

Ned Leeds.

Straight-A students with hardly any record of trouble, although Parker had a tendency to go missing.

The DNA tests were for the unidentified three. The results were definitely of concern.

The first: a long strand of curly black hair, belonging to a girl (the tests confirmed it). Nothing odd about it besides the fact that her DNA was unable to pinpoint who she was. It seemed as though neither she nor any of her ancestors had ever existed.

The second: another girl, this one blonde. There were traces of something unusual left behind in it. Identity unknown, once again.

The third: short and dirty blond, male. There wasn't just traces of the unidentifiable thing- half of his DNA seemed to be made of it. Once again, no matches.

The scientist pulled out her cell and dialed Tony Stark.


End file.
